


A gift of Wintersend

by KangahRohCreations



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition/ {Solas and Narissa} [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Wintersend, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangahRohCreations/pseuds/KangahRohCreations
Summary: Solas is reluctant to celebrate Wintersend, choosing to continue work when a mysterious gift arrives.





	A gift of Wintersend

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys. Everyone needs a lil romantic fluff this time of year!

“Come with us!” Narissa said softly. “I’m gonna be gone for weeks, you’re going to miss me, you know?” 

Solas looked up at her with a small smile. “Of course I will, but I need to finish translating this tablet before we go back to that temple.” He ran a thumb over her hand. “Besides, I don’t celebrate Wintersend, it would be hollow of me to pretend to...” 

Narissa was pouting at him, he frowned a touch. “Solas, everyone is helping out. Even Sera....Though...” She paused inthought. “I should probably double check the gifts she’s giving to the kids at the camp. I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna be appropriate.” She sighed. 

“I really wanted to celebrate this here with you.” She smiled as leaned forward, brushing her lips across his cheek lightly. “When I get back will you atleast sit and have a meal with me. A night with no lessons, no books. Just us, perhaps exploring the snow a little...” 

Solas sighed softly before nodding a touch. “Alright, I should have this tablet done by the time you get back anyway.” He grinned a touch reaching up to cp her cheek. “And don’t pout....Unless...” He leant up to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss. “You want me to kiss it away.” She was grinning from ear to ear at him. 

“Remind me to pout more often then...” She chuckled sliding off his desk to settle on his lap, pressing her lips to his again, this time deepening the kiss as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She wish should could make this moment last forever, but alas. 

“Inquisitor it’s almost ti-O-oh...” Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. “I didn’t mean to...Um..”

Narissa giggled a little as she slid off Solas’ lap and walked towards the rather flustered Cullen. “It’s alright commander, we were just saying goodbye.” She waved to Solas who was shaking his head with a chuckle as he overheard her next comment. “Honestly Cullen, if you’re jealous all you had to do was ask nicely and hang mistletoe...That’s the tradition isn’t it?” 

The flustered and embarrassed sounds of Cullen protesting as he followed Narissa out the door amused Solas. He felt no pang of jealousy, he knew that she took great pleasure in teasing the poor man, and even though Cullen’s affections for his leader were obvious to everyone else, Narissa seemed blind to them. 

Narissa hovered around the carts with all the supplies and gifts in, she sighed. She’d wanted Solas to come with her but no matter how many times she’d talked to him about it he’d had an excuse for not celebrating with her. Either he was busy, or he needed to go out and research an artifact or...She tucked some hair behind her ear as Leliana approached her. “Oh! Is everything ready?” Nerissa asked. 

“Everything is how you requested it...But are you sure?” Leliana questioned. “It would look better coming from you personally.” 

Narissa grinned at the other woman. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission...” She chuckled as she pulled a leather tarp over the last of the gifts. “Besides I’m looking forward to going to the camp. I just wish it didn’t take so long to get there and back.” She gave a heavy sigh. “I know you all think he’s a bit...Sour...But there’s a soft centre there.” She smiled at Leliana. “Just give it a couple of days before you give it to him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have one of my people sneak it in while he’s out of the rotunda or sleeping. He’ll never know what hit him.” Leliana hugged Narissa gentle. “Be careful, you have a lot of valuable cargo, after surviving arch demons, rifts, the conclave....It would be unfortunate to lose you to bandits.”

“Don’t worry. I got Blackwall with me, and if he doesn’t scare them I’m pretty sure those two will..” She gestured to Cole and Sera who were already acting up on the back of one of the carts. Narissa frowned. “It’s going to be a long trip isn’t it?” 

“Mmm....Maybe stick Sera with Bull and the Chargers for most of the journey.” Both the women started laughing softly. 

Narissa climbed up on the cart next to Blackwall and waved to those remaining behind. “Behave while I’m gone, I’ll be very disappointed if y’all blew up Skyhold while I was away.” She grinned as the carts pulled out. 

 

The days following Narissa absence became increasingly obvious to more and more people. There was a lack of laughter in the halls, less pranks pulled by her and Sera. It was always noticeable when their leader left. Solas huffed a touch as he pushed his parchment away and pinched the bridge of his nose. This tablet was driving him insane, he’d stared at it so much that he could see it on the back of his eyelids when he shut them. 

He didn’t think Narissa being away would affect him all that much, yet he had come to miss her. She always seemed to know when to bring him tea, to pull him away from his studies when he couldn’t see he needed a break. He almost missed some of the jokes that her and Sera had played on him. He inhaled deeply and got to his feet. Time for a walk, he’d get himself a cup of tea from the kitchens, something to wake him up a little and clear his mind. 

It took him no more than ten minutes to get himself a cup of tea, he also had a small sweet pie with him. He didn’t exactly ask for it, but honestly it just looked so good and his sweet tooth craved it. He almost didn’t notice the object on his desk, still absorbed in the tablet in his head. It wasn’t til he sat down and went to set his cup on the desk to find what looked like a large box wrapped in brightly coloured fabric, he reached out for the tag, a brow quirked. “A gift from everyone at the inquisition. Happy Wintersend!” He read out loud. He was more than a little surprised, this must have been Narissa’s idea, he was sure of it. 

He got to his feet to examine the package closer, finding the ribbon that help the fabric in place, he pulled and let it fall away. A beautifully carved chest sat in front of him, the the wood carved and inlaid with pearls to create a pattern much like those they’d found of ancient elvish relics. In all honesty he was somewhat in awe of the craftsmanship, he knew only one person here capable of this kind of work. Blackwall. He unhooked the latch, intricately designed like a dragon coiled around a staff. 

Inside was more of the brightly coloured silk, lay over the top of many different items. Solas blinked as he took them out one by one. A dip pen made of blown Antivan glass and a bottle of black ink that when it moved glittered and sparkled as though it were made of stars. A tag on the bottle read ‘A bottle of ink made from the horns of a dragon slain by yourself and Narissa recently. May it help in writing your research notes. Warm wishes Josephine.’ He swirled the ink around again. “Well that should be interesting to use.” He couldn’t help smiling, took out a couple more gifts. A chess set from Irobull made from Dragon bone and Obsidian along with a tag that requested a rematch. 

Leliana had found him a book on famous scandals and acts of court intrigue in Orlais and the Game. Dorian and Vivienne had apparently worked together to give him something other than his usual tunic to wear, as much as he hated to admit it the forest green silk and gold trimmed tunic did look very nice. He half scowled and half laughed at Sera’s gift, a small jar of high shine polish, he rubbing his smooth scalp before shaking his head a touch. Varric of course had given him a copy of Hard in HighTown, personally signed with a message on the front page. ‘You have to read something other than history books sometimes Chuckles.’ Cole had given him a small nug figurine, Cassandra had put in a book on the history of Nevarra. Cullen had given him a small box filled with various rare pigments for painting to help with his murals. Solas smiled, he’d not realised they’d all felt so....Highly of him. 

Underneath the pigments lay another piece of silk covering up a final gift. Ontop an envelope sat, sealed in a golden wax with Narissa’s Valleslin pressed into it. He carefully picked it up, choosing to sit down and read the contents. Inside was a letter, no, a story. Written in gold ink that shimmered in the candlelight at his desk. This wasn’t Narissa’s handwriting, it was far too tidy, the smooth swooping gave him the impression that Josephine had written this while Narissa told her what to write. His suspicions were confirmed as he read through the first part. 

‘Ma' on'ala lath, I know that this celebration is not something you wanted, and we snuck it on you. We wanted you to know how much you mean to us all. I wanted you to know how my heart feels and so I wanted to share something with you. A much loved story my mother once told me, and her mother told her before that.’ 

He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips, or the warmth feeling deep in his chest at reading the letter. He continued on to read the story written below her message. 

_In a time when the mountains were still young, before the time of the Devoted Marches, There lay hidden away a great forest, where Halla roamed without fear of being slain by hunters. Among the Halla was a single Golden one, young and beautiful, unique among her kind, she was loved by all the creatures of the forest, but she was impulsive and curious. One day she dared to see how far their forest stretched, she walked many hours and days before the trees began to change, to become darker. She found some trees cut done, she could not understand what creature would do this to the trees._

_Her mother had once told her of the demons that lay beyond their home. Scared, but ever the curious one she wanted to see one of these demons. She followed the patch of fallen trees until her she stumbled, her leg captured in a hunters trap. She cried out in pain but the only one that came to her was a wolf, his fur the colour of the night sky. She weeped for she was sure she was about to be devoured. However the wolf had never seen anything quite as beautiful as her before, he’d fallen in love instantly with the golden Halla. Silently he removed her leg from the trap._

_He stayed with her for two days and two nights, licking her wounds until she was able to walk again. In that short time they grew close, the Halla saw that he was not some cold blooded killer, as she’d been told by other Hallas. That he roamed the land of the demons after they’d slain his pack, waiting for the day that one of them finally pierced his heart with an arrow. She told him stories of her home land, and finally asked him to travel home with her. On that third day they started their journey back._

_Unknown to the pair they were leading the demons back with them. It was at the edge of her forest that they were confronted by the demons. The Halla let out a pained cry as an arrow pierced her flank. Enraged the wolf attacked the hunters, as he killed one another started up behind him, knife in hand. The halla, though weakened charged him, stumbling and falling on the hunter, impaling him on her horns, but felt the knife bite onto the flesh of her neck in response. She collapsed on the ground, the wolf let out a pained howl at seeing her fall dieing, attacking the last of the hunters with all he had left in him, uncaring for the arrows or blades that pierced his flesh. When the last of his energy gave, he limped to her side, laying next to her as he died._

_It is said that a spirit witnessed the events and weeped over them. From their bodies grew two trees, their trunks intertwined so that they may spend eternity together, guarding the edge of their home._

Solas had never heard her tell that story before, though often spoke of how important these two animals were to her clan. It caused a pang of pain in his chest, though she had no way of knowing what was to come, he knew that the ending she desired to their story would not be as everlasting as the Hall and the wolf’s. He ran his fingers over some of the ink towards the end of the story, it seems it had gotten to Josephine too, some of the ink was smudged with what he assumed were a couple of tears. 

Slowly he rose to his feet again to lift the silk covering the final gift, his face softened as he saw it, well them. He reached in pulling out two stuffed toys. A halla with golden horns and a wolf. Each of them has gem stones for eyes, Narissa seemed to have picked two that resembled their eye colours. A pale violet stone for the wolf’s eyes and a deep emerald green with flecks of gold for the Hallas. He brought the hall to his cheeks, nuzzling into the soft fur, it even smelled of her. Wild roses, moss and that sweet earthy smell that comes after rainfall. He couldn’t help the tears in his eyes, a gift he would treasure what ever may come. 

 

Narissa smiled as she watched Blackwall giving a griffon toy to a little boy as the children listened to stories of the Grey Wardens, she leant against her staff, as much as she hated leaving Solas behind, seeing these families smile over receiving clothes and supplies or the looked in a child’s eyes when they got a gift. It made the trip well worth it. She felt someone tug on her cloak, she looked down at a small human child that thrust something up towards her. 

“The funny looking man asked me to give you this...” The little girl beamed as Narissa took a rolled piece of parchment from the little girl. Narissa assumed the little girl must have been talking about either Cole or Bull. She unrolled it and her heart skipped a beat. Painted beautifully on the parchment was a wolf and a Halla sleeping together beneath two trees coiled together. “Which funny man gave you this?” She asked the little girl as she tugged on her cloak again and pointed towards the edge of the camp. 

“The funny man with the shiny head...” The little girl giggled. Narissa looked where she was pointed, a figure that stood at the edge of the camp wrapped in a cloak and unmistakable wolf fur sash. 

“If you go to the funny man with the horns....” Narissa made horns on her head. “I bet he's got a present for you. Tell him the Herald herself sent you on a special mission.” The little girl squealed in delight before running off. Narissa laughed softly before quickly making her way to the edge of camp and the small woodland there. She almost thought she’d imagined seeing him there for a moment when arms wrapped around her from behind and his head rest on her shoulder. 

“Thank you...” He whispered quietly in her ear.


End file.
